


the places we meet

by wrendacted



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Teasing, Trans Lou (Archive 81), Trans Male Character, revised and reposted and better than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendacted/pseuds/wrendacted
Summary: Pulling herself upright again, Chris let her prize dangle from one hand. The collection of leather straps were ambiguously sexy, but the purpose of the glass dildo they were attached to was unmistakable. “No pressure, but, if you’d be interested?”The flush on Lou’s face that spread down his chest and the way his eyes grew wide was answer enough.
Relationships: Christine Anderson/Lou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the places we meet

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this on a separate account because I would rather not have it connected to the account people I know know about! Also, I added like 700 words and it's much better now tbh

Chris’s back hit the door of her room as Lou pressed in close, fingers working under the edge of her shirt to rest along her skin. He kissed the way he fought, determined and clever enough to be interesting, and Chris gave as good as she got. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling out the leather tie and kissing away the hissed breath of pain at the tug. Wrapping one hand in the curls that fell and tugging just hard enough to make him whine, Chris grinned. His body was warm under her hands, shirt already falling open and easy to use to drag him closer, and where she pulled, he went.

They were learning how they fit together, for once having all the time in the world, and Chris felt lighter than she had in years.

Lou let out a breath that was almost a whine when she bit at his lower lip, his hands hot against the skin of her lower back. He pressed kisses along her jaw, scraping his teeth along her neck, and she let her head fall back with a moan to allow him even more access.

The feeling of his lips against her skin made Chris’s eyes flutter shut, acutely aware of her pulse under his mouth. 

Chris slid her hands along Lou’s chest and down to his ass, pulling him even closer and doing her best to bite back her whine at the friction where they pressed together. _The Irons_ had thin walls, and one embarrassed talk from Teddy had been more than enough to drive that particular point home. 

All thoughts of the rest of the crew disappeared when Lou pressed a thigh between her legs, letting Chris grind down as he sucked a mark into her neck.

Chris tangled a hand in his hair, loving the gasp it drew from him. There wasn’t anywhere that they weren’t touching, and Chris let out a shaky breath as Lou lifted his thigh a bit more to provide enough pressure that she could almost taste it. 

After a few more panted moments, Chris rubbing herself against Lou, he pulled away. “As fun as this is,” he said, rubbing a thumb along her side far more tenderly than the kiss had warranted. “It might be wise to move this to the bed.”

Chris pulled back the inch that she could, breath heavier than she would care to admit. “Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to-” Her words were cut off by a sharp inhale as Lou’s grip tightened on her hips, drawing her to grind back down against his thigh. “Wouldn’t want to let such a luxurious bed go to waste.”

“The finest _The Irons_ has to offer,” Lou said with a breathless laugh, stepping back to tear off his shirt and undo his belt. 

For a moment Chris was pressed still against the door, one hand coming up to thumb against a quickly forming bruise on her neck. Swallowing at the dull pressure, she watched the shifting planes of Lou’s back as he worked to shimmy off his pants. 

Fuck, she was lucky.

Shaking herself out of the momentary revery, she got to work on her own clothes. After all, now was not the time for sappiness. If all went well, it was the time for something much better.

By the time she was mostly naked, Lou was already sitting on the tiny bunk, legs sprawled open and a thumb idly rubbing against his inner thigh. His expression was hungry, and Chris waggled her eyebrows at him as she wiggled out of her underwear. Not the sexiest sight, she would guess, but judging by the look on Lou’s face, it didn’t have to be.

Chris crawled onto the bed, pushing Lou onto his back and throwing a leg over his hips.

He looked good like this, flush spreading down his chest and hair splayed on the pillow. Scratching her fingers through the hair on his chest, Chris bent down to kiss him, any attempts at starting slow quickly thrown out the window. 

His hands traced down her stomach, light and almost distracting, but that just made her kiss him harder, hold him tighter, the air growing heavy with their breath. 

Lou’s lips against hers, the glimpses of teeth and slick pressure of his tongue were easy to get lost to, but when his hands settled on her hips Chris pulled back because, right, she had a plan. It would be well worth it to stick to the plan.

Still, Lou’s groan as she sat up was almost enough to have her bend back down, to kiss him into the mattress. “Wait, uh, before we get too much further, there’s something I’m wondering if you’d want to try.” Chris could feel his heartbeat against her palm, pressed to his chest.

“Ask away, my dear.” 

Chris would not have admitted to the way she blushed at the pet name. “I actually made a purchase at the last port we stopped at.”

Bending over to open one of the drawers of her desk – benefits of a tiny room, everything was within arm’s reach – Lou’s hand tightened on her hip, helping to hold her in place. “Well, don’t hold back on my account.”

“I was not planning on it.” Pulling herself upright again, Chris let her prize dangle from one hand. The collection of leather straps were ambiguously sexy, but the purpose of the glass dildo they were attached to was unmistakable. “No pressure, but, if you’d be interested?”

The flush on Lou’s face that spread down his chest and the way his eyes grew wide was answer enough. “I- I would be amenable, yes.”

“Yeah?”

Lou surged up, pulling her close with a hand on the back of her neck. He kissed her, desperation in the movements, before pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “Is that answer enough for you?”

“Good enough.” Chris pushed him onto his back again, following him down to begin sucking a mark right under his jaw. 

Chris scraped her teeth against his pulse point, nipped at his collarbone, working light bruises to his skin until Lou was squirming under her, breath catching when her lips moved against his skin. 

Before he snapped from the tension thrumming under his skin, Chris began working her way down his chest, pressing a fingernail to his nipple just to hear his gasp.

Lou was panting with every breath by the time she got to his stomach, hands balled in the sheets. Chris could feel his thighs twitching under her hands where she pressed them to the bed, and she grinned as she pressed another kiss to his hip bone. Letting out a breath across his cock, Chris watched the way it jumped before she moved to ghost her teeth against his inner thigh. 

Lou’s head whipped up at that, eyes wide in teased exasperation. Looking up from under her brows, Chris just gave him a wink before pressing a biting kiss to his skin. Lou let his head fall back with a muffled groan, biting the side of his hand as Chris continued to stay away from his dick, teasing his thighs and holding him close. 

Still not quite where he wanted her, though. 

His thighs were red and he was practically dripping by the time his self control snapped. “Goddamit, Christine, fuck me-” His words were cut off by a moan that he didn’t manage to catch as Chris lowered her head and finally closed her lips around his cock, pressing her tongue against the head and sucking before pulling off. 

“As you wish,” Chris said, and laughed when he swatted at her. Leaning off the bed to grab a jar of lube, she ran a hand against one of Lou’s twitching thighs. If he was this worked up already, she couldn’t wait to see him well and truly fucked. 

Lou let out another low groan as Chris returned to her work, licking a stripe up his dick as she coated two fingers. One leg slung itself over her shoulder to pull her closer, muscles tensing as she rubbed a finger against him. 

Even though she hadn’t actually fucked him before, she knew that Lou wasn’t a fan of anything in his front hole. The noise he made when she took his cock into her mouth and sunk a finger into his ass, though, that was one that she would always treasure. 

His breathing was straining already, drawn out as one finger became two that scissored and stretched him open. He was back to biting down on his hand, fingers of the other tangling in Chris’s hair.

She flicked her tongue against Lou’s cock, looking up to make eye contact with him as his grip tightened, pulling against her scalp as catching her in a delicious feedback loop.

Chris continued working him open, adding a third finger and feeling the way his thighs tensed around her. He was twitching with need, edging closer to climax as she pulled at his rim, licked along his cock. 

When she closed her lips and sucked, spread her fingers inside of him, Lou’s heel dug into her back so hard it was almost painful, pulling her closer as he drew taut as a bowstring. 

Chris kept fingering him through the climax, moving to kiss his thighs when his panting verged on overstimulated. After all, they hadn’t even gotten to the main event. 

With a heavy exhale, Lou let his leg fall from Chris’s shoulder when she pulled back, shifting off the bed to put on the strap. Honestly, it a bit more difficult than she had been expecting, and she wished that she had tried it on before the heat of the moment – and really, who needed this many buckles – but when she turned around, Lou’s mouth was slightly agape as he took her in. 

Chris shifted her weight, put a hand on her hip in a poor attempt at a dramatic pose. “Like what you see?”

Lou laughed at that, propped up one one elbow and littered with marks she had left. “That’s one way of putting it.” He took some lube from the jar as Chris clambered onto the bed, taking hold of the dildo when she was settled back between his legs and jerking her off. It didn’t give her much friction, but the image of Lou’s hand wrapped around her strap made her suddenly realize just how wet she was. 

Chris pulled away to grind the dildo against him, providing pressure without pushing in just yet. She let Lou pull her into a kiss, felt his groan against her lips. One hand held his hips still where they tried to twitch into her and the other brushed up along his chest, over a line of scar tissue to flick against his nipple. He whimpered at that and she laughed, quiet and shared in the breath between them. 

The head of her strap caught against his rim and she began to press in, the ribbed texture of the glass entering inch by inch.

Lou didn’t make an effort to bite back the low moan pulled out of him, probably couldn’t if the glazed look in his eyes was anything to go by. Chris stayed still while he acclimated, barely grinding into him and kissing down his jaw as he swallowed, breaths thready. 

Chris sucked a bruise into his neck, feeling his muscles beginning to relax under her lips. “I’m-” Lou swallowed. “I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” Chris nipped at his shoulder and he muffled a groan.

“Yes, please, fuck -”

Chris pulled out and thrust back in, slow and heavy and dragging. He looked so good spread out under her, hair spread against the pillow and covered in marks she had left. 

When Chris pressed a thumb into a bruise she had left on his neck, Lou let out a groan like it had been punched out of him. He pulled her down into a kiss, even though he broke away with every other thrust, hardly able to focus on anything beyond where Chris fucked into him. 

Lou’s hand slid down her arm as Chris pulled back, sitting up to watch how he panted. His legs were wrapped around her hips and she pulled them higher as she sped up, pounding into him with enough force to make the bed creak.

“You look good like this,” Chris said, a thumb pressing against where her strap pressed into him. “Spread open on my dick, you’re taking it so well.”

She would never be able to forget the way his breath caught at that.

Chris kept fucking him until he was letting out a low groan with almost every thrust, hands holding onto Chris wherever they could gain purchase, eyes half-shut and head thrown back. 

All too soon he was tensing once more, a thigh twitching under Chris’s hand as she held him open. “Please, Christine, I just need a little more, _please-_ ”

Lou choked on his breath when Chris pressed a thumb against his cock, pulling him off and muffling his groan with a kiss. His words were jumbled against her lips, a mess of _fuck_ and _Christine_ and _please_. 

She slammed home one more time, grinding as deep as she could against his ass, the base of the strap pressing against her clit as she buried it deeper, searching for more friction. She wrapped her fingers around his cock as he came again, tensing around her strap and biting his lip so hard it almost bled.

Lou’s breathing was still heavy when Chris pulled out, and he couldn't stop a small whine at the loss. She grinned and took the moment to undo the strap and slide the leather down her legs. 

Below her, Lou was well fucked out, marked and panting and soaked. Looking down at him, a wave of arousal hit Chris and she dragged a finger through her own slick, dipped it into her cunt.

Chris let out a sigh at her first actual contact of the night, head falling back as she crooked her finger. 

A touch at her thigh made Chris open her eyes, Lou pulling her closer. She followed where he led, resting her slick-covered finger against his lips. He sucked on it, tongue wrapping around the digit before she pulled her hand away to cradle his cheek. “That was…” Lou let out a breathless laugh. “That was incredible. Might I repay the favor?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Chris said, grinning down at him as she moved his body to straddle his head. 

Lou winked before pulling her down and now Chris was the one muffling her moan, his tongue dragging against her cunt and finally providing the friction that she had been craving. 

Chris tangled her hand in his hair, just enough to tug, and his moan hummed against her clit. Toes curling, she ground down against his face as he licked into her. It was messy and slick and with how worked up she already was, it was enough to bring her close embarrassingly quickly. 

Lou’s hands were tight around her hips, pulling Chris down against his mouth. His stubble scratched against her thighs, just on the best side of painful and she pressed down harder, chasing the feeling. Licking across her cunt, he pulled her closer and took her clit into his mouth and sucked, and Chris clenched around him, legs tensing around his head as she had to catch herself on the wall to keep from collapsing. 

Lou didn’t stop there, though, didn’t let her come down before he slid his fingers into her cunt and pushed her past overstimulation and into the next wave of arousal. Without any break to catch her breath, Chris bit down on her knuckle, shaking as Lou licked into her alongside his fingers.

Fingers that crooked forwards, providing a perfect amount of pressure that had her already approaching orgasm once more. She ground down, clit bumping against his nose and sending sparks down her spine. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling another humming groan from Lou that vibrated against her cunt. 

Chris was aching, ground down just that bit harder, so close that she could taste it around the hand she muffled her moans into, and then Lou pressed his fingers in further, pushing against a spot that had her doubling over, entire body shaking as she came against his mouth. 

Sitting back on Lou’s chest, Chris was finally able to catch her breath, hand idly passing over the scruff burns on her thighs. Her muscles relaxed, looser than she had been for a while, and she let a hand fall back to rest against Lou’s stomach.

Lou, who looked up at her with a dazed grin, mouth coated in slick and flush still warming his cheeks.

Cupping the side of his face in her hand, Chris rubbed a thumb along his cheekbone. “Seems like you were a fan of that experiment.”

Lou laughed and she could feel it vibrating up through her, worn out and happy. “You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
